ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Slumber Party
Slumber Party is the forth episode of Mad 10. Plot Mad and Chilli were in a desert, being chased by Rollitop! (Chilli): Mad, Do Something! (Mad): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, CHILLI: NOBODY TELLS MAD WHAT TO DO! IT MAKES MAD MAD! Besides it's still powered down. (Chilli): We have to do something or he'll kill us!! The look ahead to see a cliff! They stop at the edge. (Mad): I've got a plan!! Mad jumps out of the way just before Rollitop could hit him. Luckily, Chilli went intangible. As Rollitop falls he screams: (Rollitop): I'LL GET YOU, MAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Listri flies in. (Listri): There you guys are. I got a tip that a Pyronite has been illegally trading alien tech. somewhere in the Warehouse area by the pier. (Chilli): GREAT! LET'S GO SMASH 'EM! (Listri): He only does his trading at night so he won't get caught. (Mad): Is that Anga?!! (Chilli): Who's Anga? (Listri): Mad's been talking about her ever since we got here. (Mad): I'm gonna go talk to her, catch you guys later! (Anga): Oh, hey, Mad. I saw you own that Arburian Pelarota over there and I was wondering if you would like to come to a slumber party with me and Fury tonight. (Mad): YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES YES! (Anga): See you tonight! In Mad's room Listri and Chilli are playing air hockey when Mad walks in through the wall. (Chilli): MAD! Use the door! How many times do we have to tell you? (Mad): I'm going to slumber party tonight with Anga. Wait! What are you guys doing in my room? (Listri): I told you it was a bad idea! (Chilli): It was your idea! Wait! Tonight's our mission! (Mad): Just go! (Chilli): One more game of air hockey first! Mad holds up the Omnitrix with a Heatblast hologram. (Chilli): I'm good! Let's go! Mad was playing "spin-the-bottle" with Anga and Fury when he got a phone call. (Mad): What is it, Listri? (Listri): We're hiding behind some crates in the ware house. The Pyronite is trading some nucular canons. That will destroy the entire planet! (Mad): On my way! Mad hangs up the phone. (Mad): Excuse me, Ladies, I have to use the litter box. Mad walks out of the house and turns into XLR8. He runs to the ware house where they confront the Pyronite. (Chilli): Who are you? (Pyronite): Pest, I am Hot Rock, master of all 5 elements! (Listri): Aren't there only 4 elements? (Hot Rock): GAHH!!! He blasts a fire blast at them, but Listri sheilded them. (Mad): You had to open your mouth? Part of the sheild broke and sent Mad through the wall. (Mad): Looks like I won't be able to be in both places at once, (Transforms into Ditto) but Ditto can! He makes two copies and detransforms. Meanwhile at Anga's house, Mad #1 falls through the ceiling. (Fury): Ooo, a snappy entrance. (Anga): Mad! You're just in time for the apocodo masks! (Mad #1): Do they taste good? Meanwhile... (Hot Rock): You cannot defeat me! I have control every element and a dash of Anodite! (Mad #2): Weird recipe, but Heatblast can cook anything! (Transforms into Heatblast.) (Hot Rock): Ahhh, a fellow Pyronite. I am more skilled than you are!! (He blasts him to the wall.) And now, the Amperi and Necrofriggian! (He blasts them to the wall.) Meanwhile... (Mad #1): This mask is good! Wait I sense something's wrong! Listri and Chilli are in trouble!! Back at the Ware house... (Hot Rock): You can't defeat me! No one can! (Mad #1): Except me!! (Hot Rock): That's impossible! (Mad #1): No, what's impossible is that you defeated me!! (Transforms into Brainstorm) Hmmm, it seems I have become an intellagent species of some-what sea food platter. My intense thinking abilities result in great despision of this form. (Hot Rock): Huh? While Hot Rock was distracted, Listri, Chilli, and Mad #2 broke free. They surronded and blast Hot Rock with electricity and fire until he was frozen by Chilli. Mad #1 and 2 detransforms. (Listri): I can't believe you lied to us like that, Mad! What do you have to say for yourself?!! (Both Mads): Apocodo masks are good!! The End Trivia *This is the first appearence of Hot Rock, Anga, and Fury. *Mad transforms into XLR8, Heatblast, and Brainstorm for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Mad 10